halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-5 Disorientation Grenade
The Type-5 Non Lethal Disorientation Grenade, or commonly Stun Grenade, is the most basic of all PI weaponry. Featuring a detonation device, a photonic pulse emitter and a high-audio wave emitter; this grenade is excellent at rendering targets completely stunned but still alive. This is good for stealth and hostage operations, which is useful when wielded with Brute Stalkers. The Jiralhanae Kingdoms also uses this grenade and, regardless of its affiliation, it enforces any fire team very well. Overview This was the first non-lethal grenade concepts to have been thought of amongst the Pyroneous Armoury. It was inspired by the UNSC’s flash and stun grenade, much like the fragmentation grenade was. It was developed in the year of 2557 as many other, more important, weapon orders had to be fore filled first. The design personnel had speculations that this grenade wouldn’t work due to experimental failures with the emitter core. However tedious hard work eventually paid off and the grenade was ready for mass production and selling. The Covenant Remnants and Jiralhanae Kingdoms were the two buyers of this product as they both needed this type of grenade in their arsenal. This proved extremely effective in urban and stealth infiltration by both factions. However as the Brutes opt for aggressive tactics, after a year or two of field testing, they realised that they did not want to carry on buying the grenade is mass amounts. Instead they ordered the grenade in specific amounts for specific times. Despite the JA’s declining request for the grenade still made enough income to be kept in production. Mechanics The weapon works when the detonation cord is pulled. Though primitive, the lit fuse slowly makes its way down the grenade where it initiates the core. Once the fuse hits the base of the core it activates and the core explodes. It releases photonic and sonic waves at such a high frequency that anyone within a visible 20m radius will be temporarily blinded and deafened. The emitter core has so much stored energy that when it explodes it releases a massive blast but this blast isn’t hot as the heat energy gets quickly cooled by the air. This is because the core has only light and sound emitters, which were carefully built to release as little heat as possible. However heat is generated in the small eruption of the grenade but cools within seconds of detonation. The light and audio waves travel into both the auditory and visual nerves with high frequency and once they hit the brain, they cause a neural disruption, which therefore stuns the target form moving too. However this only happens for a short while but the flash and sound are still intense by the time that the target has recovered from the neural disruption. All of this could cause nervous damage to the exposed target and it is plausible, but not proved, that it could in fact, in the long term, have more severe repercussions for the target. An event like this hasn’t yet been recorded but if so then the technicians and designers would have to seriously reconsider the emitter core of the grenade. Remarks "This pile a crap is useless. You go into war to kill your enemies not stun them!" – A JA Brute Chieftain after field testing it. "It’s a fairly decent piece of equipment but I prefer to sneak behind my prey and slit their throat!" – A JA Brute Stalker giving his opinion. "We had to flank CP patrols in one of our cities. This grenade came in use as we could capture hostages and rescue civilians. My brothers and I are grateful for it but wish we had more to save the others." – Unknown. ----